


Tina & Lola's Wild Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola and Tina are on horrible dates w/their boyfriends, thankfully the two women are there for one another. Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tina & Lola's Wild Ride

by Taijutsudemonslayer

　

One

Tina Russo sighed heavily, she was positively bored to tears listening to her boyfriend Daffy's non-stop bragging his new Jaguar F-Type, she wished her phone would ring or a fight would break out in the restaurant just so she could get away from the arrogant duck who thought that he is God's gift to women, Tina sighed again as she looked around the restaurant for a familiar face. A smile spreads across the redhead's face when she sees Lola Bunny, dressed in a strapless black party dress, stockings, and high heels. Tina could see that Lola was busy texting on her phone and ignoring her boyfriend Bugs that was seated across from her.

' _Oh, how I wish that I was on a date with Lola instead of Daffy'_ Tina thought to herself as she looked at Lola.

Lola was on a date with Bugs, the blonde bunny thought that this date was going to go well- boy, was she ever wrong.

Bugs had become egotistical, brash, and uncaring for anyone besides himself, Lola regretted ever agreeing to going out with this loser now.

"I wish I had an out." Lola said quietly as she looked around, her wandering gaze stopped on a familiar as she catches Tina Russo looking at her from across the restaurant smiling.

"This could be my lucky night after all." Lola said as she gets up and walks over to Tina and Daffy's table.

"Hello Tina, Daffy nice evening." Lola said cheerfully, placing a hand on the back of Tina's chair.

"Yes, it is Lola." Tina said, glad that the blonde rabbit had walked over.

Just then Bugs came over, "What is going on here?" he asked.

"I need to use the ladies room and was just about to ask Tina here to accompany me." Lola said.

Tina quickly got to her feet and walked to the Ladies Room with Olivia, once inside the Ladies Room, Lola leads Tina into the stall farthest away from the door. They go inside and lock the door.

"Oh Lola, thank you for coming to my rescue out there, Daffy was boring me to death about his stupid car." Tina said as she sat down on the toilet's lid.

"I could say the same about you with regard to my date too, Tina." Lola said before hiking up her dress, revealing her black boy shorts.

"Oh my." Tina said with a gasp, she had often wondered what type of panties Lola wore, now she knew and committed it to her memory.

"Care for a quickie?" Lola asked, to which Tina nodded eagerly.

Tina pulled Lola down on top of her, Lola straddled Tina and started kissing her feverishly. Tina's heart began pounding in her chest as she and Lola dueled each other with their tongues. Lola slipped her right hand under Tina's dress and past the pink satin panties the redhead was wearing.

Tina gasped into Lola's mouth as Lola undressed the sexy duck further, Tina pushed Lola's boy shorts down slowly and saw that the pink rabbit was soaked.

Tina licked her lips as she pushed her panties down to her ankles, now that she was able to fully feel Lola against her Tina was ready to get serious.

"Lola, do you have any idea how badly I want you?" Tina whispered into Lola's right ear, Lola shivered. She could feel the lust in Tina's words.

Lola stood up and switched places with Tina, who gets down on her knees in between Lola's legs and began licking and sucking on the blonde's already drenched womanhood.

Lola gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy and closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her.

"Mmmmmm." Lola moaned softly, Tina smiled, she was rather pleased with herself. Lola was flustered and covered in sweat.

"Lola, I want to go home with you." Tina said in a husky voice.

"OK Tina, but how are we going to ditch Bugs and Daffy?" Lola asked as she fixed her dress.

"I'll say that I'm not feeling well and you offered to drive me home." Tina said as she slipped her panties into her purse.

Meanwhile, out in the dining area Daffy and Bugs are beginning to worry about Tina and Lola.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Bugs asked as he impatiently looks at his watch.

Back in the ladies room, Lola and Tina are straightening their clothes and hair, Tina notices that her favorite bunny still looks flustered.

"Lola, you OK?" Tina inquires. Lola smiles and nods slowly.

"Come on, let's go ditch these losers, Tina."

"Right Lola."

Lola and Tina came out of the restroom and returned to Bugs and Daffy.

"What took so long?" Daffy asked.

"Lola isn't feeling so good." Tina said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Bugs said.

"Tina has offered to drive me home, Bugs." Lola said.

"Ok, hope you feel better, Lola." Bugs said.

Lola and Tina leave the restaurant and get into Tina's Honda C-RV, as soon as they were on the road Lola placed her right hand on Tina's right thigh.

"Tina, I don't think I can wait until we get to your place." Lola whispered, her voice heavy with lust.

"It's not that far away sweetie, I know how you feel though." Tina said.

Lola gently caressed Tina's thigh the whole ride to her apartment, effectively stoking the flames of desire within the duck.

After what seemed like an eternity the women finally reached Tina's apartment, wasting no time Lola and Tina quickly made their way inside.

Once Lola and Tina got inside Tina closed and locked the door before grabbing Lola and pinning her against the door and gazing lovingly into her soon to be lover's eyes.

"Lola, you're so beautiful, there was no way that I was going to let Bugs have you."

"Tina, I feel the same way about you and Daffy." Lola said in a husky voice.

Lola and Tina resumed their kissing, Tina moved Lola away from the wall and towards her bedroom. Tina gently lays Lola down on the bed, she then slowly removes Lola's dress, shoes, and stockings before stripping down herself.

"Oh, Lola ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Tina whispered seductively into Lola's left ear.

"Ohh, Tina, you dirty little girl." Lola snickered as she led her dark haired lover into the bedroom and over to the large canopy bed.

Tina gently pushed Lola onto her back. The shorter beauty smiled down at Lola and shifted again, drawing both of Lola's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Tina worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Lola's already-stiffening nub.

Tina teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Lola's right hand to her own sex.

Lola moved eagerly, using Tina's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Tina moved forward in between Lola's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Lola's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Lola put her hands down on either side of Tina's head.

Tina used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Lola, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD T-TINA!! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !!" Lola screeched.

Lola's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Tina was so much more skilled, than Bugs had ever been. Every move Tina made set Lola's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Lola's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Tina moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Tina's chin, to Lola's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Lola rolled Tina onto her back, Lola shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Tina's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"L-Lola, what are you ... ooooh!" Tina cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Tina shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Lola leaned down to capture Tina's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Tina responded by tightening her fingers in Lola's blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her lover's waist with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Lola's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Lola's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Tina, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Tina." Lola said with a giggle.

Tina laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Lola's knee. Tina reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Lola's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lola woke up, still in Tina's arms. She smiled and gently stroked Tina's face.

"I really care about Tina, Daffy is an arrogant jerk who always hurts Tina, I'd never do that to Tina." Lola says quietly.

"Mmmmmmmmm...I'm glad Lola, because I care about you too." Tina says sleepily.

Lola blushed deeply as Tina gently kissed her on the neck.

"I wish we could lay here together forever." Lola says.

"I do too Lola, but we can't. I've gotta get home to shower before I go to work." Tina says somewhat sadly.

Lola rolls off of Tina and she gets out of Lola's bed and begins getting dressed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Lola says in a near whisper, once Tina is fully dressed she walks around the bed to Lola's side and leans down and kisses her sensuously on the lips.

"Do you want it to end here?" Tina asked after ending the kiss.

"No Tina, I-I want to try and build a relationship with you." Lola said as she looked down, unable to look up at Tina.

Tina gently touched Lola's chin and lifted it up so that she and Lola were eye to eye.

"So do I, Lola." Tina said with a smile, then she kissed Lola again.

"I left my cell number on the nightstand." Lola says in a seductive whisper.

Lola quickly gets out of bed, proudly displaying her naked body to Tina, who could only lick her lips seductively. Lola goes over to her desk and pulls out a notepad and jots down her cell phone number and gives it to Tina.

"I'll be counting the minutes, babe." Lola said.

"I won't disappoint you, honey." Tina countered.

Lola grabbed Tina and pulled her close for one last passionate kiss.

"Have a good day at work, babe."

"Oh, before I forget, Lola care to go for a ride with me and get a bite to eat tonight?" Tina inquired.

"Sure Tina, I love motorcycles!" Lola exclaimed.

"Great, meet me here at seven thirty." Tina said with a smile.

"It's a date." Lola replied.

Lola took a taxi back to her apartment, she showered.

All the while she was showering, Lola fingered herself while thinking about Tina.

The rest of Tina's day seemed to go by in a blur, Lola not far from her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lola is going through her closet looking for her riding leathers when her phone rang, it was Bugs.

"Hey sweetness, you feeling better?" Bugs inquires.

Lola sighed, she absolutely hated that nickname that Bugs had given her.

"I'm fine, Bugs." Lola says quickly.

 


End file.
